sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
A Royal Wedding
"A Royal Wedding" aired as the twenty-first episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the hundred-second overall. Summary It is the day of and Sir Bartleby's wedding, which unintentionally jeopardizes once he finds out is next in line to the throne. Story Insert details here Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Prince James * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Baileywick * * King Roland II * Grand Mum Villains: * Kondracki (only appearance) Other characters: * Marcie (no lines) * Suzette (no lines) * Violet (no lines) * Herb (no lines) * Duncan (no lines) * Queen Miranda (no lines) * Bryce Twigley (no lines; cameo) * Bryce Twigley's assistant (no lines) * King Roland I (mentioned only) * Wilbur (no lines; cameo) * King of Trufflandia (only appearance; no lines) * Queen of Trufflandia (only appearance; no lines) * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * King Henrick (no lines) * Queen Emmaline (no lines) * King Veridian (only appearance) * Queen of the gnomes (only appearance; no lines) * Lord Gilbert (no lines; cameo) * King of the centaurs (only appearance) * King of the giants (only appearance) * Queen of the giants (only appearance; no lines) * King Oberlyn (no lines; cameo) * Queen Tessa (no lines; cameo) * Sir Bartleby (no lines) * King of the Kobolds (only appearance) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Winter (no lines; cameo) * Lady Joy (no lines; cameo) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Stables * Trufflandia (only time mentioned) * Freezenberg (mentioned only) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Enchantlet * Chocolate milk * Whenever Wings Wand (only appearance) * Carrots * Wedding cake (only appearance) Vehicles * Pool carriage (only appearance) Cast Songs * "Meant to Be" Connections to previous events * helped Sir Bartleby and get together in "The Silent Knight". * was revealed to be seven minutes older than in "King for a Day". * Sofia partially discovered that Tilly was first in line in "Through the Looking Back Glass". * Some of the guests include (only the first one has Tilly met on-screen): ** Wilbur from "Great Aunt-Venture". ** King Henrick from "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". ** Queen Emmaline from . ** Lord Gilbert from "Sofia the Second". ** King Oberlyn from "Dads and Daughters Day". ** Queen Tessa from "The Princess Ballet". ** Winter from "Winter's Gift". ** Lady Joy from "Sofia the Second". * The flying fish are pets Tilly keeps in her manor house as seen in "Minding the Manor". * James realises that his future is to be a knight, which is what he has been training for since "The Silent Knight". Notes/trivia * This is the final episode where Grand Mum is voiced by Florence Henderson, who died from heart failure in November 2016. * The King of the Kobolds is a parody of Elvis Presley. * Trufflandia is the EverRealm's version of France, although Belle (from the 1992 film Beauty and the Beast) is also supposed to come from France. * The king of the centaurs speaks Gaelic. * The Kondracki is named after Mark Kondracki, the show's audio engineer.Gerber, Craig (May 24, 2018). "The Kondracki was indeed named after the incredible Mark Kondracki. He used to be our audio engineer and owns the studio (@outloudaudio) where we record vocals for both Sofia and Elena. Great place, great person, and now an animated fish creature.". Twitter. May 25, 2018. Errors * James said the greeting of the mermaids was to make his arms like waves, but Amber and Queen Emmaline did something completely different. * All the guests seem to be through Tilly, but not any for Sir Bartleby, such as Sir Gilliam and Sir Maxwell from "The Silent Knight". * The top of the king of the centaurs is identical in appearance to Cedric's old teacher in the flashback of "Substitute Cedric". References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) Category:Episodes